Masquerade
by PetitPoignet
Summary: Bella lives with her filthy rich best friend, Alice, who sets her up on a date with whom? I think we all know! Bella meets this mystery guy at Alice's masquerade. Rated M for future Lemons. Bella//Edward P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight Fanfic so, Go easy on me, and please critique me!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bella P.O.V.

I just left work to rush home to my appartment and see what 'big surprise' Alice had waiting for me. That girl knew I hated surprises but, she was stubborn and my best friend. How could I refuse?

"Hello?" I unlocked the door and tossed my keys on the table, setting my purse down.

Nothing.

"Alice?"

I saw a note pinned to the refridgerator door. _Ofcourse_ I said to myself.

"Your surprise is in the back of the closet - Alice" in her unique calligraphy.

I know I said I didn't like surprises but, my curiosity washed through me so, I rushed into the closet to see what my 'special surprise' was.

.

I gasped at the beauty before me. It was a gorgeous ball gown. A sweatheart neckline, a corset the laced in the back; it really accentuated my thin structure but still made my chest look good. What more could a single girl ask for? It was a floor gown that had silk cascading from the waist down and the same floral lace that was embroidered at the top of my corset was placed ever so delicately over the silk. The color was an astounding pale green, like an ivory.

This was unusual for Alice because she always thought that purple was my color but, oh well; it didn't change the fact she picked a grogeous dress.

As if that weren't enough, Alice out did herself again with a beautiful mask that was nothing but the same sheer ivory lace with two holes cut out for my eyes. The shape of the mask we cut perfect to frame my face and fit right above my cheek bones. the lace faded into a fish tail braid into ivory silk ribbon on each side that I was to use to tie around my head.

For fear of fainting, I quickly put the beautiful dress back with the mask in hopes of avoiding the price tag. Alice's parents were filthy rich. By filthy rich I mean, bathing in the tub full of money, drinking Champagne like it's water, and vacation homes in like, every country.

"5:00..." I sighed. Whoa, wait. 5?! Already?! Alice's masquerade was tonight at 8:00 and went through the night. I didn't even plan on going to her party but I guess I didn't have a choice anymore. Quickly analyzing a things to do list like, get a shower, shave, do my hair put on make up... I just began stripping down and stumbling to get in the shower.

Tripping over myself trying to free myself from my panties, bein the graceful person I am, I fell into the shower.

I didn't do anything with my brown curly locks but let the silk ribbons from my mask elegantly sweep the curls surrounding my face. My make up was more dramatic than usual with a dark shadow and black liner, it really made my deep brown eyes stand out.

After looking over myself in my beautiful dress that fit like a glove and my matching mask I slipped on some simple heels Alice picked out and hurried to the castle like structure her parents owned where the Masquerade was to be held.

My phone rang on the way. Alice, of course.

"Hey girl! So, you better be in that dress and on your way here, or else I'm coming to get you." She screamed through the phone over the classical music in the background.

"Yes, I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but that's what best friends are for, I guess."

"Well, Best friends are also good at getting each other hot dates, which I _so_, have for you!"

The excitement in her voice was contagious.

"Oh My God, Bella, I can't wait for him to meet you, I'm not supposed to give you a name, but he'll know you when he see's you and you'll definitley know him!"

"Alice, are you really going to put me through this, again? I'm just not elegant and charming as you are, he will probably find the wrong girl anyways."

I was flailing my hands around like an idiot as if she were right there in front me getting awkward glances from the guy next to me at the stoplight.

"Whatever you say darling, just give this a chance, I know it'll work. You'll see,"

"But, Ali-"

"Gotta go, love!" She cut me off, "Sexy mysterious guy just asked for a dance!"

Sexy mysterious guy? That's Alice for you, and as for me, there was no turning back. God, I hope this turns out OK. I slammed my hands on the steering wheel and nervously whipped into my parking place.

Maybe this could be my night, and I could have my own sexy mysterious guy. Did I really just say that too myself?

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**So there's the first chapter!!! Please tell me what you think and if I should keep going on with the next chapters! Just to give you a heads up, the next chapter will be in Edwards P.O.V.**

**Petit Poignet**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Everything Twilight Belongs to Stephanie Meyers

**************************************************************************

CHAPTER 2

Edward P.O.V.

So here I am in my black tux and my pale green tie and a plain black mask hiding my identity from the mass of people dancing around me. I waited nervously tracing the lining of my glass of champagne with my index fingertip, waiting for my dream to come walking through those doors in the dress I picked out, hoping that she was searching for the same thing I was. Love.

Love? Who I am kidding? The only memory I have of this girl is the fantasy I built in my head, how I could I be in love?

Like a scene from a movie, it was as if the crowds parted and there she was. She looked stunning in that dress and my heart fluttered as this lost soul was desperatley searching for the other half, hopefully, me.

She walked in perfect rhythm to the classical music that floated about the room. The ivory lace and corset hit her in all the right places and she looked like a goddess compared to the fantasy girl I created.

I was so eager to see the mysterious girl lying beneath the sheer veil that delicately covered the soft features of her beautiful face.

I felt the blood rush to my legs as I realized I was standing. Oh God, I hope my blood was only rushing to my legs and no where else! She was just so astounding.

I began walking towards my angel in ivory and tried to find the right words to say to her as an introduction.

"Hello, Bella, I believe?" Oh God. I kicked myself for my creepy stalker intro. Way to go. . . Way to go.

"Yes, Um, How did you.. ?" Her voice rang like 1,000 beautiful church bells leaving an echoing melody lingering in the air.

"Alice told me, she's my sister, she talks alot about you, I'm glad I've finally had the opportunity to meet you." I took her hand and kissed her knuckles as lightly as possibly,

trying to be the best, charming gentleman I could be.

It became a difficult task for me to pull my lips away from her pale creamy skin. She tasted sweeter than the sweetest wild honeysuckle flower. Just one more reason to add to the list of why I was compelled to her so much.

"Thank you," she smiled and chuckled nervously; her pale cheeks flushed to an innocent peach shade. I hope I wasn't being too forward. "Alice mentions you quite often as well..."

Her voice trailed off. Then she made that irresistable laugh and showed her beautiful, pearl smile.

"Sorry, it's just that, the song. . . It's Claire De Lune. It's my favorite."

I wanted to take this magnificent creature and crash my lips into her delicate, soft pink lips right there, but I resisted. Not only was she a goddess but she had impecible taste in music.

"Could I have this dance, Miss Bella?" I held out my hand waiting for her silk hand to fill my empty one.

"Of course, but I must warn you, I'm a terrible dancer." My God, her smile was more radiant than a thousand suns.

Just as I hoped her silk, pale hand filled mine and I gracefully led this beautiful, radiant creature to the floor.

As soon as she placed her light hand my shoulder and I placed my hand on her waist exploring her curves as non chalantly as possible.

I knew this was different. I came looking for love and I feel I have found something much, much greater.

******************************************************************************************************************

Ok so that's Chapter 2! Edwards P.O.V. Next is Bella's, of course. Review and tell me what you think! Much appreciation to reviews so far! It means alot!

-Petit Poignet


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer to all that is Twilight and Stephenie Meyer. :/

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter just as well!

Just to let you in a little idea, I think the Lemon will come from both points of views. . .

Let me know how you feel about it or have better ideas!

Thanks again for all the reviews!

******************************************************************************************

Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V.

As Claire De Lune filled the air, I tried my best to be as light on my feet as possible.

_Don't look him in the eyes, Bella . . . just watch your feet . . 1,2,3,4 . . .If you screw this up, I will kill you!_

I tried to tell this to myself but, it was so hard not to just drown into the deep green pools that enticed me so.

Trying to distract myself, I took a bold move and layed my head into his chest near his shoulder, his cologne smelled amazing! It was warm and musk; just so inviting.

He didn't seem to mind me laying my head on his shoulder judging by the light sound of him catching his breath. As he did so, I felt his hands tighten their grip momentarily around my waist as he breathed my scent in; this gave me enormous satisfaction.

As a million fantasies rushed through my head like: waking to those same green eyes every morning, laying my head on the same strong shoulder on a beach of a romantic island, and feeling his hands grip my waist alone, together with intense passion tangled up in white sheets; I couldn't help but lift my head and look at his flawless face to make my fantasies more vivid. To my surprise, he was staring at me too, with a contemplative brow, lips pressed firmly together, and eyes hopeful and desperate to show the feelings which were so hard to obscure.

Still, no words were spoken. But, for some reason beyond myself, it was ok. There were no awkward feelings, no tension, just two lost halves, desperately searching for completion.

His eyes left mine, down my nose, and stopped at my lips, which were slightly parted and just ached to interlock with his lips. Was he going to kiss me?

His lids fell slightly over his eyes as he leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Come with me, Bella."

Butterflies bunched into my stomach and flew into my throat blockading me from delivering an answer. "Of Course." I managed to choke in a raspy tone, hardly above a whisper.

Never letting go of my hand, he led me through the large crowd that I had completely forgotten about. I was going to tell Alice I was leaving and bow down to her for working out what was already the best night of my life and I had a feeling it had only begun.

Edward opened the car door to his sleek black Mustang GT. Before I could sit he had swept me off my feet and placed me into my seat while giving a swift kiss on my cheek in one fluid movement.

I was just waiting to open my eyes to a familiar setting of my room surrounding me, and I would be in my underwear and a t-shirt rather than this beautiful dress and cry because my fairy tale was over.

Then Edward proved to me that I wasn't dreaming by placing is real hand on my real hand intertwining his absolutley, unmistakebly real fingers inbetween mine. I knew this was real because I would have never been able to feel the warm silk skin and the perfectly structured fingers on my hand as well as if I had it in a dream. This was absolutely, with out a shadow of doubt, reality. But, I still found it hard to belive.

"Bella?" He asked in such a soft sweet tone, like honey overflowing and pouring into my ever eager ears.

"Yes, Edward." I squeezed his hand a little and made complete eye contact hoping to prove my seriousness.

"I don't want to scare you, but I have a strange feeling that. . .maybe you're feeling the same too. . .and. . .I'm just going to come out and say it. Bella, I feel like I've known you for an eternity. I don't know if we knew each other in another life, but in any other life I could have ever lived, I have a strong notion. . no, not a notion. . . a need, that I have to be with you. Protect you. Hold you. Be your everything and. . ." He paused, every word he said made my heart beat faster and faster. ". . .make love to you. . ." Not only were the words enough for me but the desperation in his tone was irresistable and 'No' was _not_ an option.

"You must think I'm crazy, Bella. . . I'm sorry, I hardly know you, and here I am pouring my over bearing emotions out and scaring you like this. Bella, I am so, so sorry. . ."

How on earth could he be apologizing for reading my mind? It was reassuring to know how he felt, so I threw aside all doubts I had left and made a decision that was going to determine how the rest of this night, and possibly my life would go. . .

"Oh Edward," I sighed and drew a breath preparing myself for what I was going to say, "I've waited so long for you. . .I feel exactly the same about everything you said ten fold." I was a firm believer in love at first sight, and so was he, so there was no reason to doubt that Edward and I were falling hard and fast.

Before I could finish my speech he crashed his lips against mine let all his restrained passion pour onto my lips but this was only a taste of the passion that was yet to come. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer to all that is Twilight and Stephenie Meyer. :/

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter just as well!

*************************************************************************************************

So here's my very first Lemon! :) Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews I really appreciate them! I know this is a chapter that everyone has been waiting for but don't forget it's my first one. Be Kind. :)

Edward's P.O.V.

She was a goddess. The way she strolled from my car into my home. I hoped that my family's riches hadn't given her reason to label me or anything. The Cullen's were known for their generosity.

I placed my hand on her lower back careful not to seem as if I were pushing her into my home to my bedroom. Although part of me, which I was desperately fighting, wouldn't have minded it so much.

"Edward," The melody of her voice swam in my head. To hear her angelic voice say my name cause the growing passion inside of my to build up to an even higher level. She had no clue what she was doing to me and I was about to explode. "Your home is so beautiful."

"Thank you, Alice, of course, did all the decorating. Interior Design. . .not particularly my forte."

I gave that crooked smile that made her eyes sparkle just the way I adored.

Her deep brown eyes locked onto mine and refused to let go. Words were not necessary for me to understand what she wanted. What she needed. Who am I to deny this beautiful creature of her wildest fantasies?

Before I could even indulge on my own fantasies for a few brief seconds she turned to me, our faces inches apart. That's when she did it to me.

She tilted her head backwards and stroked the bottom of my chin and ever so lightly and so tempting she breathed, "Edward. . ." I could see her eyes roll back.

I completely lost any kind of logic or sanity that I had attained through a number of years and simply let the my most human instinct make itself the controlling entity of my physical being.

My hands quickly shot to her waist and gripped the sheer lace, and the the satin material and intertwined it into my fingers and I crashed my lips against hers, giving her just a taste of what began building up when I saw that angel face.

She tasted exquisite, like the ripest, sweetest strawberry from the greenest patch, so unbearably sweet.

Her trembling fingers reached for the buttons of my shirt. Her eagerness drove me mad, so mad, that I swept her off her feet and carried to the nearest room. If I was going to share the best night of my life with Bella, it would be in my own personal room. Even if I lost her, every night I lay my head on my pillow, I wouldn't lose that memory of what we were about to share.

Bella pulled away breaking our kiss, both of us tried to catch our breath for the short amount of time it took her to get rid of my jacket and my button up. Her delicate fingertips traced every curve and place on my chest, abs, and shoulders. There wasn't a place her fingertips hadn't touched.

I broke our kiss and moved my never ending kiss down her jaw line, neck, shoulders, and collar bone. I small whimper escaped her lips.

I found the small line of buttons down her dress and before I could think about what I was doing half of them were undone, exposing more of her beautiful body and smooth, cream skin to me.

I tore the bodice down and got past the miles of material that hid her luminous flesh from me. In the midst of her sweet whimpers and her fingers tangled in my hair and myself ruining her beautiful dress I stopped. Her beauty was bewildering. Her long curly brown hair cascaded down the front of her body covering her chest, her flawless skin, her divine body structure.

She took her arm across her body and wrapped her hand around her other shoulder and stiffened.

"Did. . .did I do something?" The innocence in her expression was beautiful.

"No, I -I'm just admiring." She imitated my crooked smile and I pushed a curl from her face and kissed her forehead.

In one fluid motion she was beneath me, completely exposed and vunerable; yet, so inviting. She _needed _me. I was above her, exposed as well, and just as vunerable. I _needed _her.

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her. She nodded answering my unspoken question and I made myself the closest to her that I could possibly be.

She buried her face into my neck and gasped for air.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked breathlessley. I felt like a monster hurting her so.

"No," She breathed into my ear "Please. Don't"

I couldn't deny her but I was so cautious to her fragile body. We moved together in one beautiful motion like we were dancing again earlier. But how could I compare something so divine to dancing?

I was in complete ecstacy. The her body fit perfectly to mine, the way she couldn't control a soft moan that escaped her lips, but beyond her beauty, knowing she felt the same made my heart swell.

I pulled her up close to me using all my strength, careful not to hurt her, burried my face in her hair, wrapping my arms around her grabbing her shoulders and allowed a low growl to pass my lips.

"Oh, Edward." She gripped my back with her hands so tight.

I held her close and she rolled her hips so perfect and I felt a coiling feeling in the deepest pits and she had all that she could take and gripped so tight and bit my shoulder caught up in her own pleasure. She set me off and I let the coiling pit in my stomach come undone faster than I could think and loud moan escaped me.

We collapsed on the bed and her hair matted to the sweat on my chest and both of us tried to catch our breath.

"I don't want this to be the end, Bella. I want to share this with you for as long as I live."

She smiled my very own crooked smile and kissed my chest and then my forehead and looked at me.

"Edward," she sighed. "I never want to lose you either." Her eyelids were heavy and I held her close moved all of her hair from her so she could cool off and sleep well.

"Sleep well, my love."

*****************************************************************************************************************

So, there it is! My first Lemon. I didn't want too many raunchy details considering it was my first but they will get better in the future. Tune in next time for Bella's P.O.V. :)


End file.
